


A Trace of the Divine comic

by mendystar1



Series: A Trace of the Divine [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendystar1/pseuds/mendystar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My cousin indulged into my fantasy of my fanfic being a comic so she drew me 3 pages of the beginning. And yes, there's a typo but that's my fault and she didn't question it. </p><p>Enjoy and if you'll like to see more artwork by my cousin, here's her <a href="http://nekozawa25.deviantart.com"><strong>deviantart</strong></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	A Trace of the Divine comic

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin indulged into my fantasy of my fanfic being a comic so she drew me 3 pages of the beginning. And yes, there's a typo but that's my fault and she didn't question it. 
> 
> Enjoy and if you'll like to see more artwork by my cousin, here's her [**deviantart**](http://nekozawa25.deviantart.com)


End file.
